Janina
Më poshtë paraqitet lista e lojrave vizuale për PlayStation 3. PlayStation 3 si konzola e tretë e Sony, ka aftësinë për të emuluar (pra luajtur) edhe lojrat paraardhëse të Sony-it. Lojrat e mëposhtme i përkasin vetëm titujve që janë krijuar apostafat për këtë konzolë. Shumica e tyre nuk kanë dalur akoma në shitje, ndaj ndonjë titull mund të jetë i diskutueshëm. 0 - 9 *100 Bullets *2 Days to Vegas *Steel Monkeys *211 (për PS3) *6GUN II A *ActiveDogs *Afrika (për PS3) *Akari P.J. *Alive *Alliance: The Silent War *Alone in the Dark 5 *Angel Rings *Armored Core 4 *Army of Two *Assassin's Creed *Avalon *Aquanaut's Holiday (The) -Inner Mind Adventure- B *Battlefield: Bad Company *BB *Beach Volleyball Online *Beijing 2008 *Beowulf *Big Time Revenge *Bipedal Movement Simulation *Black 2 *BlackSite: Area 51 *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years War *Blast Factor *Blazing Angels Squadrons of World War II *Boku no Natsu Yasumi 3 *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway *Burnout 5 C *Cash Carnage Chaos DLX *Call of Duty 3 *Castlevania *Cipher Complex *Clive Barker's Jericho *Clown Combat *The Club *Coded Arms: Assault *Codename: Sengoku 23KU *Colin McRae: DIRT *College Hoops 2K7 *Calling All Cars *Crimecraft *Criminal Rumored *Crytek Project D *Dark Sector *The Darkness *Data-Fly *Daybreakers *DC Universe *Dead Face *Def Jam: Icon *Derby Stallion *Devil May Cry 4 *Dynasty Warriors 6 *Dirty Harry *Dreamers *Driver 5 E *Eight Days *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Empire *Enchanted Arms *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars *Eye of Judgement: Conqueror of 9 fields *Eyedentify F *F.E.A.R. *Fall of Liberty *Fatal Inertia *FIA World Touring Car Championship *Fifth Phantom Saga *Fight Night Round 3 *Final Fantasy Versus XIII *Final Fantasy XIII *FlOW *Formula One Championship Edition *Frontlines: Fuel of War *Full Auto 2: Battlelines *Fury *Future GPX Cyber Formula G *Generation of Chaos VI aka Shinten Makai VI *Genji: Days of the Blade *The Getaway *The Godfather: The Don's Edition *God of War III *Go! Sudoku 2 *Go! Swizzleblock 2 *Golden Axe *Goodnavigate Mystery Adventure *Gradius *Gran Turismo 5 *Grand Theft Auto IV *Gretzky NHL *Guillermo Del Toro's Sundown *Gundam Musou H *Hackberry Pachinko Simulator *Hail to the Chimp *Half-Life 2: Orange *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Haze *Heat *Heavenly Sword *Heavy Rain *Hellboy *Hero *Hot Shots Golf I *Indiana Jones 2007 *Infraworld *Interstellar Marines J *Jikkyou Pawafuru Puro Yakyuu *John Carpenter's Psychopath *John Woo Presents Stranglehold K *Killzone *Kurayami L *L.A. Noire *Lair *Lemmings 2 *Little House in the Plateau *The Lord of the Rings: The White CouncilIndefinitely *Lost: Loja për PlayStation 3 M *Madagascar 2 *Madden NFL 07 Mahjong Fight Club Online *Mahjong Taikai IV *Mahjong Oh *MLB 2K7 *Makai Wars *Martial Art *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Master P.J *Medal of Honor: Airborne *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Metro 2033: The Last Refuge *Mist of Chaos *MLB 07: The Show *Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire *Monster Carnival *Monster Hunter 3 *MotorStorm *Mushroom Man N *NBA 07 *NBA 2K7 *NBA Street: Homecourt *Need For Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed XI *NHL 2K7 *Ni-Oh *Ninja Gaiden Sigma O *The Outsider P *Parabellum *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Possession *Project D *Project Delta *Project New Jersey *Project Offset *Project Psychic R *Raiden IV Moss LTD *Railfan *Rain aka Vampire's Rain *Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank *Redwood Falls *Rengoku: The End of the Century *Resident Evil 5 *Resistance: Fall of Man *Ridge Racer 7 *Rogue Warrior: Black Razor *Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII S *Saikyou Ginsei Shougi *Saints Row *Schwarzenberg *Section 8 *Sega Golf Club *Sega Rally Revo *Saikyou Ginsei Shogi *Sekai Saikyou Ginsei Igo *ShadowClan *Shin Megami Tensei *Shin Ten Makai *Shogi World Champion GEKISASHI *Silent Hill 5 *Simpsons (The) *Singstar *Skate *Slotter Mania *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs *Sonic the Hedgehog *Soul Calibur IV *Spawn 2: The Official Game *Spider-Man 3 *Spore *Star Wars: Force Unleashed *Stuntman Ignition *Sunrise Eiyuutan *Super Robot *Super Rub-O-Dub T *Tekken 6 *Terra: Formations *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07 *Time Crisis 5 *TNA iMPACT! *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent *Tony Hawk's Project 8 *Turok U *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Unknown Realms *Unreal Tournament 3 *Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom *Urban Mysteries V *Value 2000 Igo *Value 2000 Shougi *Virtua Fighter 5 *Virtua Tennis 3 W *Wall (the) *Wangan Midnight *WarDevil: Enigma *Warhawk *Way Of The Samurai 3 *White Knight Story *WipEout *The Wheelman *World Pool Championship 2007 *World Snooker Championship 2007 *WWE Smackdown! vs. RAW 2008 X *X Quest *Xtreme Y *Yamasa DigiWorld DX Z *Zone of the Enders 3 Shiko edhe *PlayStation 3 *Lista e lojrave vizuale Lidhje të jashtme *Info në IGN.com *Info në neoseeker.com *Info në GameStop.com Kategoria:Sony Kategoria:Lista * ca:Llista de videojocs de PlayStation 3 en:List of PlayStation 3 games es:Anexo:Juegos de PlayStation 3 fi:Luettelo PlayStation 3 -peleistä fr:Liste de jeux PlayStation 3 gl:Lista de xogos de PlayStation 3 it:Lista Videogiochi PlayStation 3 ja:プレイステーション3のゲームタイトル一覧 nl:Lijst van PlayStation 3-spellen pt:Anexo:Lista de jogos para PlayStation 3 ru:Список игр на Sony PlayStation 3 zh:PlayStation 3遊戲列表